


I am a part of it

by nightbaron079



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An essay of Hakase feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a part of it

**Author's Note:**

> I am so into this series, you have no idea.

To be a part of a family. It was the best feeling he ever had in a while. Being with people who acknowledge him, it was something amazing.

And yet there were those moments. Those little pangs of jealousy, that moment when you feel so tiny. So alone. And he hated it. He hated when things were beyond his control. He didn't like it if he didn't plan ahead, and /him/ showing up was definitely not part of the plan. He felt angry. He wanted him to leave. He wanted to scream at him to go away. But he was nice, infinitely so, that he feels bad he even feels this way. But it was frustrating. Entirely so. Because he felt that he was losing his place. That he was slowly fading away to the background, a feeling that drowned him whenever he felt it coming. But he couldn't help it. It was ironic, how he could be so ruled by his emotions. He has always prided himself to be the rational one.

But this fear won't go away. No, it wouldn't. It couldn't. It was a part of him. As he glumly stared at the screen where the map was shown, he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He looked up.

Luka.

He was pulled towards the controls, her asking him to fix something once again. He followed quietly, but felt her reassuring squeeze at his shoulder.

Another pat at his back.

Joe.

He smiled, cool as always, and told him it was his turn to help setting the table. He follows.

A gentle smile.

Ahim.

She was holding the tea things, and as he got the tray from her she said thank you in her usual manner, but with more softness in her voice than before.

A grin, a smirk.

Marvelous.

He told him to sit down because he was hungry and he wanted to start eating. He stared at his seat, unsure if he still remains at his place. He looks at Marvelous and Marvelous just raises his eyebrows and nods his head, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. He follows. He smiles. He looks at their new companion.

A reassuring squawk.  
  
Navi.

The peck on the head he had received felt very close to being affectionate. 

A high-pitched voice.

Gai.

He grins, and it was so infectious, he couldn't help but grin as well. He said he should try the omurice. He follows. It was good, as usual. He looks around the table and then looks down at his food, willing the tears not to come. And thinks how silly he was.

He wasn't lost.

He was home.

He wasn't alone.

He was with friends... no, more than friends.

He was with family.

 

And this family... he knew... he would follow to the ends of the galaxy.

 


End file.
